Magicians
Magicians (魔法使い, Mahōtsukai) are individuals who can use Magic without the use of special tools. Overview Magicians are users of Magic (i.e. they can transform Magoi into other substances). Unlike normal people, they do not need to use special tools like Metal Vessels, Household Vessels or Magic Tools in order to use Magic but are able to converse with and give the Rukh special orders, allowing them to reproduce natural phenomena. Because of their affinity with the Rukh, Yamraiha calls Magicians the living communicators who are closest to the world's Great Flow.Night 78, Pages 13-14 Because Magicians are more adept at accommodating Magoi than physical combat, their bodies are generally more frail than that of the average human being. To compensate for this, they are naturally able to learn Borg, a defensive spell that blocks malicious attacks.Night 79, Pages 1-2 Magicians can, however, train their physical bodies, thus building up their Magoi and enabling them to cast stronger spells. There is also a method to create artificial magicians. The circumstances of whom created this method and how it was done is currently unknown. In Alma Torran, Magicians mastered the method of stopping cellular destruction to halt their aging process, effectively making them close to immortal. The most powerful Magicians can live for hundreds of years.Night 223, Page 6 Magicians of Alma Torran were also able to use the Rukh provided by Ill Ilah from their surroundings before Solomon overrode Ill Ilah's will with his own so that only those that were Magi were able to do so. Types of Magicians According to Individual Traits The Magnostadt Academy classified Magicians into eight different types using the Eight Magic Color Selection Crystal. The crystal determines the type of Rukh that the Magician attracts and, consequently, the type of Magic that he/she can easily master.Night 138, Pages 7-8 Apart from their inherent affinity with their respective type, a Magician can also learn Magic belonging to another type with the type opposite of their own being the next best type that they can easily master.Night 138, Pages 13-14 *'Red Magicians': Magicians who attract the first type of Rukh are called Red Magicians. They specialize in using using Heat Magic. *'Blue Magician': Magicians who attract the second type of Rukh are called Blue Magicians. They specialize in using Water Magic. *'Orange Magician': Magicians who attract the third type of Rukh are called Orange Magicians. They specialize in using Light Magic. *'Yellow Magician': Magicians who attract the fourth type of Rukh are called Yellow Magicians. They specialize in using Lightning Magic. *'White Magician': Magicians who attract the fifth type of Rukh are called White Magicians. They specialize in using Wind Magic. *'Green Magician': Magicians who attract the sixth type of Rukh are called Green Magicians. They specialize in using Sound Magic. *'Black Magician': Magicians who attract the seventh type of Rukh are called Black Magicians. They specialize in using Strength Magic. *'Purple Magician': Magicians who attract the eighth type of Rukh are called Purple Magicians. They specialize in using Life Magic. According to the Amount of Magoi According to Yamraiha, Magicians can be ranked according to the amount of Magoi that they can extract from the Rukh.Night 78, Page 15 *'Magi': Magi are those that belong to the top rank. They are often called 'beloved by the Rukh', they are capable of using not only the Magoi that they possess inside their bodies, but also those that belong to the environment. This gives them a higher capacity for Magic compared to the other magicians. **Aladdin (from Alma Torran) **Judar **Yunan **Scheherazade (deceased) **Titus Alexius **Arba/Gyokuen Ren (from Alma Torran) **Uraltugo Noi Nueph (from Alma Torran) **Sheba (from Alma Torran) *'Sorcerers': Sorcerers are those that possess a large quantity of Magoi inside their body and are able to use a variety of Magic. **Choppo **Clemens **Connie **David Jehoahaz Abraham **Doron **Falan **Irene Smirnoff **Ithnan **Jinjin **Junjun **Markkio **Matal Mogamett **Mohja **Muharaja **Myers **Nero **Pinocchio **Reirei **Sai Lin **Sahel **Sana **Setta **Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham **Sphintus Carmen **Tess **Wahid **Weapons/Arms Dealer **Yamraiha *'Witch Doctors/Fortune Tellers': Witch Doctors, Fortune Tellers, etc. are Magicians that possess a small amount of Magoi inside their body. They are considered to be the lowest rank of Magicians and are unable to do anything significant at all. **Baba References }} Category:Existence Category:Magician Category:Groups